Who Am I?
by DD Leader Dark Heart of Water
Summary: Koji shouldn't have survived that battle. Duskmon should have killed him. But he didn't. Why is that? Who is he really, and why did he refuse to kill Koji? Will he let his heart go, or will Koji be saved before it's too late? One shot. Please R&R. K plus just in case.


Okay, this is just what I think might have happened after Koji saved Takuya and before Takuya returned to the digital world.

It also kinda explains why Koji wasn't killed.

Anyway, nothing more to say other than unless you really like spice, NEVER try wasabi! I can take up to five chillies with about three seeds in each without breaking a sweat, but wasabi... *shudder* Just don't eat it. ESPECIALLY not with prawn!

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own digimon. Only this plot.**

* * *

_Why?_

That was the one start to the many questions in Duskmon's mind as he stared at the warrior of Light's body lying limply on the ground. _Why did it have to be him? Why do I even care? Why do I feel like I know him?_

Glancing down as Koji groaned, and hearing footsteps in the distance, Duskmon had to make a decision; Leave the boy there to die, or save him and get answers.

Sighing slightly, Duskmon picked the boy up bridal-style and began walking towards his cave as Ranamon and Mercurymon's voices drifted towards him on the wind.

"Only three of the little brats are here!" "Thou art too impatient, milady. The others shall come hither soon." "What are you yapping about, Mercurymon?" "I'M SAYING THEY'LL COME TO US IF WE CAPTURE THEIR FRIENDS YOU NITWIT!" "Okay, no need to yell, sugar!" "I am sorry, milady. Shall we take them to thy castle?" "Yes we shall!"

Duskmon shuddered slightly, tightening his grip on the warrior of Light. He knew that the fate those three would meet wouldn't be pretty. _And I almost lost Koji to them as well._

He froze, glancing down as the boy coughed before going limp again, "How do I know your name? Koji..."

Shaking his head, he continued through the dark, foreboding trees until he reached a small clearing before a large cliff, at the bottom of which was his cave.

Walking inside, he strode towards the pile of moss at the back of the cave, Koji shifting slightly in his arms, before placing the boy carefully in the middle of it, cautious so as not to bump the ravenette's head of one of the sharp rocks littering the floor.

"Where am I?"

Duskmon had turned to leave just as the ravenette had woken, his eyes blazing as he lifted his head slightly, seeing Duskmon, "**You**. Why am I here?"

"To answer questions," the warrior of Darkness replied stiffly, his many eyes all focused on Koji.

Koji scowled, his cobalt eyes ablaze with hatred as he forced himself onto his elbow, his raven ponytail hanging limply at his arm, his face - twisted in pain - paler than usual, "And what if I don't know the answers, hm?"

Duskmon shrugged, glancing back at the boy, "I'll decide on what to do when it happens."

"Unless I escape first," the words were only muttered, but Duskmon's sharp ears caught them.

"You won't be leaving any time soon."

"But my friends-"

"Will be... engaged for a while."

"What did you do to them?!" Duskmon flinched, hearing the venom in the boy's voice. "Answer me!" Koji demanded, fists clenched, eyes narrowed.

Duskmon shook his head, walking to the exit of the cave, leaning against the wall as Koji's eyes narrowed even further until they were completely closed.

As the boy's breathing deepened, Duskmon sighed, glancing out at the stars. _Light. My opposite. Yet it's... oddly comforting._

He shook his head, glancing towards Koji's sleeping form, "I should just kill him now. So what's stopping me?"

_~You're heart.~_

Duskmon jumped slightly before realising who was speaking, "Cherubimon, what do you mean?"

_~You refuse to let go of your heart.~ _Cherubimon sighed in his mind. ~_Your heart makes you weak. Too weak to kill your opposite. Your enemy.~_

Duskmon shook his head angrily, glancing at Koji again. Letting his sword slide out, he raised it above the boy's sleeping body, eyes narrowed. _I'll show you who's weak, Cherubimon!_

* * *

"NO!" Koichi cried, watching from his shadowy prison as Duskmon raised his sword over Koji.

Ever since meeting Cherubimon, Koichi had been a prisoner of his own mind, chained by the shadows representing the darkness in his heart.

But now - although he had tried in vain to escape many times before - he struggled against the chains, his face contorted with rage, "NO, Duskmon! Stop! I. Won't. Let. You. Hurt. My. BROTHER!"

A glowing light enveloped him, freeing him from the chains, gaining him control of the body for the first time, just in time to stop the blade from tearing Koji in two.

_This won't last long, _he realised, allowing the blade to slide back into his arm. _I need to get him somewhere safe. Now._

* * *

"Eat these. Quickly."

Koji groaned, opening his eyes as Duskmon handed him - what looked like - several, bright purple or blue coloured oranges, "Why?"

"They'll heal you faster," Duskmon replied, watching as Koji let the orange fall to the ground. "Eat it."

"No," Koji snarled, narrowing his eyes. "What proof do I have that they're not poisoned?"

At this stage, Duskmon was getting impatient, glancing around warily, "Eat them or I swear I will **make **you eat them!"

Koji gulped, positive that Duskmon would live up to that threat, and took a small bite of the orange, his eyes widening as the pain in his spine - where Duskmon's sword had pierced his armour as KendoGarurumon - dulled from a sharp sting to a dull throb.

"Told you." Koji was sure that if he could see Duskmon's mouth behind the fabric, the warrior would be smirking.

"Who are you?"

* * *

Duskmon blinked, surprised by Koji's question, "Duskmon."

"Don't tell me that bull and expect me to believe it," Koji growled as he let the last piece of the orange fall from his hand. "You're Duskmon about as much as I'm Bokomon."

Duskmon froze before glancing down at his shuffling feet. He couldn't tell Koji who he was. Not now. Not like this. Not like the digimon who'd almost killed him. "I'm... I'm... the temporary inhabitant of this body," he explained hurriedly, not exactly lying but not telling the whole truth either.

"That doesn't answer my question."

Duskmon shrugged before walking to the mouth of the cave - where an eerie light was cast on from the patch of glowing moss nearby - before beckoning for Koji to follow him.

When the ravenette made no move to follow, Duskmon growled, "Do you want to help your friends or not?"

After weighing out the odds for a moment, Koji stood up, walking cautiously towards Duskmon, still not sure if he could trust this 'temporary inhabitant'.

After several hours of walking in silence, Duskmon paused, glancing towards Koji, "This is as far as I can take you. They should be in the castle just on top of that ridge."

Koji narrowed his eyes, scrutinising the 'inhabitant', "Why are you helping me?"

Duskmon sighed, arms hanging limply by his sides, "To... make up for something... terrible that I've done."

Suddenly, he clutched his head, biting back a scream. Duskmon was about to be set free. "GO!" he yelled, running back towards his cave, leaving Koji staring after him in confusion.

_Just who was that inhabitant?_

* * *

"That didn't last too long," Duskmon smirked as he observed Koichi who was - once again - in his shadowy prison, this time bound by even more chains due to his depression. "You're weak, boy."

Koichi shook his head, glaring at Duskmon defiantly, "You're the one who's weak, Duskmon. One day they'll defeat you and no one will remember you."

"Or you," Duskmon countered, his eyes glinting lethally as his blade slid out of his arm and he placed the tip of it less than a millimetre from Koichi's Adam's apple. "Because if I go down, I'm bringing you with me."

* * *

Okay, that probably sucked, but I just thought it'd be fun to write. Anyway, please R&R!


End file.
